The Fourth Gryffindor
by Pintsizedpsycho
Summary: AU, What if the Gryffindor Trio was the Gryffindor Quartet. What if the fourths family has been going to Hogwarts since it first opened it doors. Only thing is, the family no longer lives in England but in America. Meet the fourth member. Discontinued.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry to all of you who want to read this story I really messed up. I have to rewrite this chapter and put the really prolog. Again I'm really sorry. The Prolog and revised chapter will be up very soon. 


	2. Prologue

****

The Gryffindor Quartet.

Prologue

My name is Victoria Jean Pacheco and I'm an American witch. I'm here to tell you about my seven years at Hogwarts. I'm going to tell you the things my three best friends, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley, and I had gone through during our seven years at Hogwarts and the summers in between.

This must be a little confusing. Why would an American Wizarding family be going to Hogwarts in England instead of one of the many in America. Well truthfully I don't know. My grandma, the Minister of the American Ministry of Magic, told me once but I didn't really get it. I'm a little slow on the uptake.

Here's a little information on my family my grandmother Lawana Jean Woellert is the Minister of the American Ministry of Magic very good job which she is great at. My grandpa Robert or Bob Frank Woellert works in the ministry as well. He's the head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts division. Uncle Daniel or Danny Joseph Woellert also works in the Ministry as a Potions Master in the Potions Research. His wife Lisa Woellert works with him as his assist. Uncle Duane Frank Woellert is a Pro Quidditch player. He's one of the beaters for The Canadian Bombshells. His ex-wife Sandra or Sandy Woellert is a Muggle. She left him and his kids when he told her about being a wizard. Uncle David Allen Woellert too is a Pro Quidditch player. He's the Seeker for the American Eagles. His wife Sherry Woellert works with my grandpa in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

My mom Lawana or Wanie Jean Pacheco also works for the Ministry she's an Auror, a really good one too. She also writes Defense Against the Dark Arts books, for years one through seven. My dad is a muggle and he owns and operates five star restaurants all over the world.


	3. Chapter One: The Letter

****

Chapter One: The Letter...

Victoria "Vicki" Jean Pacheco sits on her pearl white comforter with a picture of a large white tiger covered bed reading the Potions book her Uncle Danny or Potions Master Woellert, had given to her for her birthday last February. She puts a bookmarker in the book and closes it then looks around her nice sized room. It's not huge but it's not a converted walk in closet either. The walls are a light powder sky blue with eggshell trim on the bottom that matches the eggshell carpet in the room. There are poster on the walls. There are posters of two Pro Quidditch teams. The American Eagles and The Canadian Bombshells. There are poster of each individual player and then one poster of the whole team together. And poster of musicians and bands. 

On the far wall beside her bathroom door is a pearl white bookshelf which holds Wizard and Muggle books along with muggle and wizarding pictures of her family and friends. To the right of the bookshelf is a flat display case has a black velvet interior and on the black velvet are all kinds of knives. From daggers to butterfly knives. To the far left of the bathroom and bookshelf is a huge picture window which at the moment is open. On either side of the window there are eggshell drapes tied back with sapphire blue cords allowing bright sunlight and a slight breeze flow into the room. 

About four feet from her door which leads out of her room is a desk that matches her bed frame and bookshelf. In front of the desk is a dark blue rolly chair and on the desk there's a wrestling magazine, a hunting magazine, a note book, a cup with several pencil & pens in it, rolled up parchment, ink, and quills. Beside the desk there is a matching dresser which has large stuffed doll that Vicki's had since she could remember. 

"No wonder guys run away from me screaming," Vicki says as she finishes looking around her room. "I'm more of a guy then they are." 

Vicki shrugs her shoulders reopens her book and begins walking into her room again. Her door swings open and her brother, who is a year younger then her, walks into her room.

"Hey Vick have you seen my broom?" Thersso"Joey" Pacheco asks as he walks up to her bed.

"No! And before you come into my room KNOCK!" Vicki yells at Joey out of annoyance.

"Sorry! Are you reading that dumb potions book again. What do you want to become a Potions Mistress or something?" Joey asks as he plops down on her bed and lies down across it.

"No. It's just I don't want any points taken away from whatever house I'm in by Snape for not knowing how to make whatever potions he wants us to make."

"Yeah what ever kiss..." Joey starts but doesn't get to finish what he's saying because a dark brown barn owl flies though Vicki's open window across the room and lands on her desk.

"Oh. Maybe it's my Hogwarts letter!" Vicki says as she jumps onto her bed and walks over Joey's stomach then jumps off the end of the bed.

"Ow! That hurt!" Joey yells as he jumps off the bed and kicks her in the butt.

"Ow! Well that's what you get for coming into my room uninvited!" Vicki says as she walks over to her desk and grabs the letter out of the owl's beck. She places the letter on the desk then opens a desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of water a small dish and some owl treats. "Here ya go."

After giving the owl the water and treats she picks up the letter. The Envelope is a yellowish color and is addressed to her in emerald green letters across the front:

Ms. V. Pacheco

Fourth room from the stairs

Sunshine Blvr. 

Beverly Hills

California

Vicki smiles and breaks the seal and reads the letter and it says:

Hogwarts School 

__

of Witchcraft _and _Wizardry

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Pacheco,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

at Hogwarts School ofWitchcraft and Wizardry. Please find 

enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later

than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Vicki smiles and places the letter on her desk and reaches into the envelope and pulls out the list of things she'll need for her school year. She opens the folded piece of paper and it reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells _(_Grade 1_)

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch 

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts_

by Lawana Woellert II 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Why can't we have our own brooms! Oh well. It's not like anyone will be able to get on a house team in their first year anyway," Vicki says mostly to herself as she turns around to find Joey looking at her knife collection again and says, "You know your not getting any of my knives. Even after I die. Now come on help me find mom."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'," Joey says as he follows Vicki out of her room.

"I wonder if Dustin got his Hogwarts letter too?" Vicki asks herself as the two siblings walk down the hall to the stairs.

"Probably. He's the same age as you," Joey says as she walks around Vicki as they descend the staircase.

"No remember he's my elder because he's a month and on day older then me," Vicki says mocking her cousin.

"Yeah. So that means you'll have to share the party. Ha ha," Joey says as he points his finger at her and sticks his tongue out. 

" Blow me."


End file.
